Love Story
Love Story Het was avond. De zon ging net onder. Het raam stond open. De gordijnen wapperden in de zachte wind. Het leek alsof ze met hun speelde. De wind wapperde door het bruine haar van een meisje die op een stoel zat in een hoek bij het raam. Daarna ging ze door wit en rood haar van een jongen die op het bed lag met zijn ogen gesloten. Het meisje op de stoel keek bewonderd naar de jongen die overduidelijk sliep. Het meisje hoorde de jongen zwaar ademen met zijn mond een klein beetje open. En soms ook al zag je het niet heel goed, leek hij wat vuur uit te ademen. Bewonderd bleef ze hem aanstaren terwijl de wind nog met haar haren speelde. Ze bleef stil en kon zich niet bewegen. Het leek alsof ze gehypnotiseerd werd door zijn schoonheid. "Dit kan niet. Het kan niet." ''dacht ze in zichzelf ''"Hij kan niet bestaan dat is onmogelijk." ''dacht ze in zichzelf en schudde haar hoofd. Bij die lichte beweging, snoof de jongen diep adem en ademde na een tijdje weer normaal. ''"Het is niet goed wat ik hier zit te doen!" ''riep ze mentaal ''"Hij is niet voor mij bestemd! Hij zal nooit de mijne worden en ik moet dat accepteren." ''zei ze en snikte heel zachtjes ''"We blijven vrienden en niets meer. Ik ga nu voordat ik mezelf nog meer kwel." ''dacht ze in zichzelf. Ze ging naar de deur en opende hem op een kier totdat... "Blijf alsjeblieft." zei een lieve, zachte, warme stem. Ze sloot de deur en draaide zich om. Ryuga had zijn ogen open en keek recht in Madoka's grote blauwe ogen. Ze keek gehypnotiseerd naar zijn prachtige gouden ogen die fonkelde in de ondergaande zon. Madoka moest haar ogen sluiten om niet meer naar zijn ogen te kunnen kijken. "Waarom?" vroeg ze zachtjes aan hem. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg hij lievelijk. "Waarom wil je dat ik blijf? Waarom wil je dat? Ik snap niet dat je wil dat ik hier bij je blijf." zei ze en deed haar hoofd naar beneden. "Omdat ik..." zei hij met zijn prachtige stem "Het is ingewikkeld. Ik weet zelf niet waarom." zei hij en lachte even. Madoka keek hem argwanend aan en ging naar de deur. Ze opende hem en wilde dramatisch naar buiten lopen, maar ze werd vastgenomen door twee sterke, gespierde armen. "Ga niet weg alsjeblieft." zei hij nog lievelijker dan eerst. Zijn ogen waren vol met spijt en Madoka keek weg, beschaamd. "Alsjeblieft." smeekte hij. "Ok." zei ze, keek hem niet aan en ging terug op de stoel zitten. Ryuga ging naar haar toe, hij strekte zijn arm naar haar uit, maar trok hem weer terug. Hij ging terug op het bed liggen in zijn eerste positie en sloot weer zijn ogen. Hij ademde net zaols voorheen weer zwaar in en uit met zijn mond weer een thumb|Ryuga slaapt... zo vredig.beetje open. Soms ademde hij weer wat vuur uit, maar weer zo lichtjes dat je het bijna niet zag. Madoka keek hem weer aan, weer gehypnotiseerd. Ze grinnikde, lachte zachtjes en deed haar hoofd naar beneden. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg hij met zijn ogen op haar gericht. Toen ze naar hem keek schrok ze door de overdosis die ze kreeg van zijn ogen. Ze keek weer naar beneden, blozend. "Huh." zei hij grinnikend "Je bent schattig als je bloost." zei hij nog steeds grinnikend. Haar ogen werden groot. Hij had nog nooit zoiets tegen haar gezegd. Haar hart bonsde harder en harder. "Maar wat was er nou zo grappig?" vroeg hij met zijn ogen vol nieuwschierigheid. "Ik lachte omdat ik wenste dat je echt ws. Ik dacht dat je zo ging verdwijnen. Dat je een droom was." zei ze lachend over haar eigen gedachte. "Maar ik ben toch echt." zei en hij was ondertussen naar Madoka toe gekomen en hij was zo dichtbij dat ze zijn warme adem voelde. Hij raakte met zijn vingers haar wang aan. Ze was bevroren en kon zich niet meer bewegen. Ze ademde zelfs niet meer. Voorzichtig drukte hij zijn lippen op haar wang. Ze waren zo zacht en warm. En gaf haar een zacht kusje op de wang. "Zie je nou," zei hij grinnikend en lag intussen al terug op het bed "ik besta toch." zei hij grinnikend. Madoka bleef stil zitten en ondekte pas na een paar minuten dat ze niet meer ademde. Ze ademde diep in en uit en keek hem aan. "Ja." lachte ze flauw. Haar blik betrok. Van overspoelde emoties naar verdiet. Ryuga slikte. Op een of andere manier deed het hem pijn om haar zo verdrietig te zien. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij slikkend. "Ryuga," begon Madoka "is het waar dat je een vriendin hebt en dat je al met haar hebt gekust?" vroeg Madoka en ze keek hem aan, hij zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had. Ryuga deed zijn ogen dicht en slikte even. "Ja." zei hij ten slotte. "Ik wist het." zei Madoka en liep naar de deur. "Het eerste klopte, het tweede niet. Ik heb haar nog nooit gekust. Ik zweer het je." zei hij met een stem vol verdriet terwijl hij haar vastnam in greep waar ze niet uit kon ontsnappen. "Maar je hebt een vriendin." zei Madoka met een trillende stem en ze huilde zachtjes. "Ja, nee. Het is al een tijdje uit." zei hij grinnikend in de hoop haar blijer te maken. Madoka keek hem niet aan en keek naar beneden, beschaamd. Ze duwde Ryuga zachtjes van haar af en ging terug op haar stoel zitten. Ryuga keek haar argwanend aan. Ze keek hem aan, ook argwanend. Ze keken elkaar een tijdje lang argwanend aan. Ryuga ontspande en ging weer in dezelfde positie terug op het bed liggen met zijn ogen dicht. Het bleef een lange tijd stil. Het enige wat ze hoorde, was de wind die met de gordijnen en het haar van Madoka speelde. "Hield je van haar?" vroeg Madoka die de stilte onderbrak. "Pff..." zuchtte Ryuga die het onderwerp niet erg leuk vond. Hij ging recht zitten en keek haar aan. "Ja." zei hij "Ja, ik hield van haar. Heel veel zelfs." zei hij en sloot zijn ogen. Madoka hield haar tranen deze keer in. "Dus waarom hebben jullie het uitgemaakt als jullie zo veel van elkaar hielden?" vroeg ze en onderdrukte nog steeds haar tranen. "Ik heb haar verteld dat ik verliefd ben geworden op iemand anders en dat ik van die persoon al een tijdje hield, zelfs toen het aan was." zei hij grinnikend en met gesloten ogen. "Waarom zei je dat?" vroeg ze verbaasd "Was het om haar jaloers te maken? Want als het dat was, kan ik ervoor zorgen dat jullie terug samen gaan." zei ze en onderdrukte een huilbui. ''"Als hij maar gelukkig is." ''dacht ze diep in zichzelf. "Nee." zei hij grinnikend "Het was niet om haar jaloers te maken. Ik ben echt van iemand anders gaan houden toen ik met haar samen was." zei hij en keek Madoka met een lievelijke glimlach aan. "Op wie dan?" vroeg ze en probeerde haar toon zo min mogelijk jaloers of verdrietig te laten klinken. Gelukkig was haar stem neutraal. "Is dat dan niet duidelijk?" vroeg hij en kwam dichter- en dichterbij Madoka. "Nee, dus zeg het me." zei ze niet instaat haar nieuwschierigheid te onderdrukken. "Ik hou van..." begon hij niet wetend of hij het haar ging vertellen. "Van wie? Alsjeblieft ik wil het weten. Je kunt me..." maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat Ryuga zijn lippen op de hare had gedrukt. ''"Niet te geloven!" riep ze mentaal "Ryuga kust me! Hij neemt mijn eerste kus!" riep ze mentaal. Ryuga stopte en keek haar met zijn lieve gouden ogen aan. Hij omhelsde haar en drukte zijn hoofd tegen haar sleutelbeen. "Ik hou van jou." zei hij zacht en lievelijk. Madoka's ogen werden groter. Ze zaten vol ongeloof en verbaasdheid. "Al vanaf de eerste keer dat ik je zag, ben ik smoorverliefd op je." zei hij zachtjes "Maar ik durfde het niet toe te geven en dan had ik die relatie. Ik wist toen niet zeker of je van me hield. Of ik het wel met haar ging uitmaken voor jou. Ik wist niet of het wel het risico waard was." zei hij en keek beschaamd "Dus ben ik je gevolgd naar je huis en ben in de nacht binnen geslopen." zei hij en het leek alsof hij een zwakte toonde. "Waarom?" vroeg Madoka verbaasd dat hij dat deed. "Omdat ik dan misschien wel te weten ging komen of je van me hield of niet." zei hij en hij werd lichtjes rood "Toen ik voor het eerst je kamer binnensloop en je zag slapen, vond ik dat het fout was om te doen. Maar mijn nieuwschierigheid heeft me toch overwonnen. Ik wilde weten of je van me hield dus ben ik gebleven, zonder enig succes. Ik wilde de hoop opgeven, maar toen ik aan de deur kwam zei je mijn naam. Ik draaide me om en je lachte lief en mompelde mijn naam nog eens. Je weet niet wat er met me gebeurde. De gevoelens die me overspoelde. Het verijste al mijn wilskracht om je niet wakker te maken en je te...." zei hij en het laatste sprak hij met walging voor zichzelf "Maar ik heb me ingehouden. Dus wees maar gerust. Ik hou van je en sindsdien heb ik je geprobeerd voor me te laten vallen. Ik weet nog steeds niet echt of je van me houdt." zei hij en keek haar aan, wachtend op haar antwoord. Ze begon te wenen. Bij hem verdween alle hoop en ze begon te lachen door haar tranen. "Ik hou ook van jou!" riep ze blij en omhelsde hem. Ryuga begon te lachen en maakte zich los uit haar greep. Hij ging terug liggen op het bed met zijn ogen dicht en deze keer vroeg hij of ze bij hem kwam liggen. Madoka twijfelde, maar ging heel langzaam naast hem liggen. Ze legde zich op haar zij zodat ze hem kon zien. Hij lag op zijn rug en ademde weer zwaar in en uit. Weeral kon je wat vuur uit zijn adem zien komen, maar weer heel zachtjes. Ze lag naast hem en begon te stralen. Ze kon niet geloven wat er daarnet was gebeurd. Ze ging wat dichterbij hem liggen en te giechelen. Toen opeens draaide Ryuga zich om en lag zijn gezicht maar enkele milliemeters van de hare. Madoka bloosde hard en voelde zijn warme adem met soms een klein beetje vuur erin. Madoka dacht niet na, sluitte haar ogen en drukte zachtjes haar lippen op de zijne. Ryuga's ogen schoten open. Madoka ging naar achter en Ryuga ging met haar mee. Hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Niet zacht zoals eerst, maar vurig en passioneel. In één draai en Madoka lag onder hem op het bed, nog steeds met hun lippen op elkaar. Madoka liet zich meeslepen door Ryuga. "Heb je dit al eerder gedaan?" vroeg ze aan hem. "Nee, maar mijn instinct vertelt me wat ik moet doen." zei hij en deed verder. Madoka geefde haar over aan hem. De nacht ging snel voorbij en de twee werden te samen wakker. "Ik hou van je." zei ze en drukte haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. "Ik ook van jou." zei hij en legde zijn kin op haar hoofd. "Madoka," begon hij met zijn lievelijk warme stem "dit was de beste nacht van mijn leven." zei hij en kuste haar voorhoofd. "De mijne ook." mompelde ze en drukte zich harder tegen hem aan. "Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat je soms vuur uitademd?" vroeg ze nieuwschierig. Ryuga's ogen werden groter. "Merk je dat op?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ja, ik kan het zien. Het is heel mooi. Hoe doe je dat nou?" vroeg ze met haar ogen vol nieuwschierigheid. "Wel, ik... ik..." begon hij "Je zult bang van me worden." zei hij uiteindelijk. "Nee, dat zal ik niet. Zeg het me." zei ze smekend. "Ok goed. Maar schrik niet en beloof je dat je me niet zult slaan of niet boos zult worden." zei hij en keek haar met grote bezorgde ogen aan. "Ik beloof het je." zei ze en keek hem lief aan en lachte lievelijk. "Ok, hier gaan we dan." zei hij en sloot zijn ogen tegen de angst "Ik ben een draak." zei hij en kneep zijn ogen nog dichter. Hij hoorde alleen een zacht gelach. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag haar zacht lachen. "Is dat het, ik had al een vermoede hoor." zei ze en keek hem lief aan. "Heh?!" zei hij en keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Ja, echt waar. Je volstaat aan alle eisen ervan die ik heb opgezocht. Je veranderd snel van gevoelens, soms verschijnen er schubben die niemand opvallen en je spuwt vuur." zei ze en grinnikde. "Ok, maar je bent niet boos of bang?" vroeg hij verbaasd door haar reactie. "Nee, ik hou van je wat je ook bent." zei ze en glimlachte lief. "Madoka." zei hij en huilde van geluk "Ik hou van je." en hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Einde Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Special's